


Behind Blue Eyes

by Dmsilvis



Series: Jhoom's Emoji Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), Human AU, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi, dcj, jhoom emoji ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Dean is crushing on the regular patron of Harvelle's Roadhouse, a quiet blue eyed cutie.  What's it going to take for him to a make a move and what happens when blue eye's personality does a 180 on him afterward?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, dean winchester/castiel/james novak
Series: Jhoom's Emoji Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630858
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts).

> A year or more ago Jhoom celebrated a follower milestone by giving her followers emoji prompts to fill. This is the result of one of those prompts.
> 
> The emojis were billiards, headphones, and thinking face
> 
> I'm finally getting around to posting these, and I'm putting them in a series. They are not related to each other and can be read as stand alones.
> 
> Thank You to Casthewise for being my beta and sorry for the migraines!

In order to work his way through college part-time, Dean has been tending bar since Ellen hired him at eighteen. He’s seen their usuals drowning whatever demons kept them company; the folks just wanting a drink after a long work day, students looking for fun, people looking for one night stands--the broken hearted, they had their weekend pool leagues and dart leagues. 

Then there was Blue Eyes, the guy just didn’t fit any of their usual types. For starters he never talked to anyone, except Dean, and even then, not much. Every Friday, precisely at 7pm for almost a year Blue Eyes came into the noisy bar, took a seat at the high table in the middle of the room, put his headphones on, stared at his laptop and took notes for hours, typically leaving around 11pm. Weren’t there libraries for that? Some nights he would show up with a suit and tie on, saying that he just got off work. Other nights he came in looking like he just rolled out of bed, his more casual nights he seemed to do more people watching than work, whatever his work was. Jo, Ash and Benny have all told Dean that Blue Eyes isn’t “people watching”, he’s “Dean watching” but Dean didn’t believe that, he was never able to catch him in the act. 

Dean would talk to the guy when he waited at the bar to get a drink or order food. Why he didn’t just give the order to a server, Dean had no clue. Over the year he learned that the guy’s name was Cas, and that getting the man to talk about his life was like pulling teeth. He would talk with Dean about trivial things: music, tv, current events, what they liked to read--but never his personal life, job or school. Cas would ask endless questions about how drinks were mixed, why this glass with that drink, he seemed to particularly enjoy hearing stories about the daily patrons of the bar if Dean had time to tell him. Dean was curious about him, what did he do that required a suit and was so boring he never mentioned it? Was he working on school work when he came in? Was he a part time student like Dean? He didn’t seem to drink because he felt a dire need to drink, he seemed to do it because he felt he should, like he didn’t realize that he could have soda or water, being in a bar did not mean he had to drink alcohol. Dean was rarely able to ask him about his life, Fridays being their busiest night he had to tend other customers, or simply because the guy seemed closed off. Being a good bar tender meant knowing when to joke with someone, when to flirt with someone, when not to push a person to talk and when to be that ear that they needed. The only thing that Dean knew for certain about the guy was that the Roadhouse’s burgers made him very happy, most normal jokes and pop culture references flew right over his head and that he was hot! Dean had more than one fantasy about the man over the months based on his voice and eyes alone.

On this particular Friday, Cas was staying a bit later than he normally did. He thoughtfully stared at his laptop and Dean totally wasn’t amused by the scowl on Cas’s face, Jo came up and hip-checked him. 

“You’re staring again, asshole,” Jo whispered over his shoulder. Dean smirked at his surrogate sister and dropped his gaze to the glasses he had been rinsing in the sink behind the bar. 

Jo began to empty her apron and count her tips. “Seriously Dean, just go ask the guy if wants to grab a coffee, I swear you have no balls Winchester”. 

Dean was about to reply when he was interrupted by Benny coming from the kitchen to clock out. “Oh chere, I don’t believe that’s true. I’ve had a few rolls in the hay with your brotha here, I can vouch for his balls.” Jo grimaced and put her fingers in her ears as Dean threw his head back and laughed. He was about to speak again when he was interrupted. This time by Cas coming up to pay his tab. Benny threw a arm over Deans shoulder and gripped tight in an _I got your back_ sorta way. 

Cas looked cautiously at Benny and back to Dean. “Uh, can I have my total, please?” 

Dean fumbled an, “ah yeah sure,” and gave Cas his bill. He paid with a credit card and fumbled with his signature, looking flustered. His eye’s shifted between Benny and Dean again and nodded quickly before turning to leave. 

Benny chuckled. “Hey Blue Eyes, you forgot somethin’.” 

Castiel turned slightly, and Dean couldn’t peg the look in his eye. It was somewhere between curiosity and annoyance. “And what is that, exactly?” 

Benny gave Cas a mischievous smirk and _oh shit_, Dean knew that look but just couldn’t stop him in time “You forgot to ask my friend here--” He gave Dean a shove, “--out for coffee, or a beer. Your choice.” Benny put on his jacket. “I gotta go, Andrea is waitin for me. I’ll be sleepin’ on the couch if she goes to bed alone.” 

With that he walked out from behind the bar, and out the door without looking back. 

Cas was frozen. 

Jo laughed in response, and Dean heard her walk into the back. Cas wasn’t moving, why wasn’t he moving? Dean cleared his throat finally finding some words and Ash came bursting through the kitchen door, sending the swinging door flying, with a very loud. “Hola, Amigo!! Jo says I’m here to cover your ass! Clock out, you’re free to go.” Dean shut his eyes, whatever he was going to say to Cas was now a jumbled mess in his mind. _Assholes, they’re all assholes._

Cas turned now and stared.

Dean couldn’t move. Cas walked slowly back to the bar, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. Normally Dean, in this embarrassed state, would look anywhere but at the person he was confronting, but something about the intensity of Cas wouldn’t let him look away.

Cas’s gaze dropped briefly as he walked the few feet to the bar, glancing up through his lashes. “Dean, I still have a good deal of writing to do tonight. A coffee sounds great... would you like to accompany me?” Dean’s heart was pounding in his ears, his heart sped up and he seemed to have forgotten how to say _yes._

“Of course he would!” Ash practically yelled, and clapped Dean on the back effectively knocking the air from his lungs.

“FUCK,” Dean grumbled through gritted teeth. “Can I speak for myself at least once tonight? Is that possible?!” Dean dropped his head to his hands.

“Apparently not, ‘cause we keep beating you to it...” Ash smiled. “Shit or get off the pot, Deano,” and he slapped Dean on the shoulder before being flagged down by a customer at the other side of the bar.

Dean gazed up at Cas through his fingers. “You still want to have coffee after meeting my friends?” 

The side of Castiel’s mouth quirked up in a smirk “Especially after meeting your friends.”

They took Dean’s car, because, c’mon he had to show Baby off to him. They found a 24 hour diner and ordered coffee. Dean couldn’t recall another time where he had as much fun just talking to someone. Cas was easier to talk to once Dean wasn’t worried about his friends interrupting or worried about what anyone might say. Cas seemed to open up one on one, in a way he wasn’t able to in the crowded bar. Cas had a dry humor that was highly amusing once you realized he was joking. Cas was a writer, and he came to Harvelle’s Roadhouse so that he could write accurately, seeing as how most of his current work in progress took place in a bar. His day job however was as an editor for the local paper, which he couldn’t wait to leave once his first book was published. 

Dean told Cas about school, and that he was majoring in art therapy which Cas stated “I would’ve never thought of that as a career for you”. Dean explained to Cas that he was mute for a time after his mother's death. When he couldn’t speak about his feelings, his therapist would have him draw. That was something that stuck with him. He found that what people couldn’t say, they could often depict in other ways. It was something that was interesting to him, as he got older and researched the job field he realised that he could help children through trauma a lot like his therapist helped him. The schooling for it was taking forever but it was going to be worth it in the end.

They actually talked most of the night, interrupted only when a rather annoyed server told them they had to order more than coffee to keep their table. Dean understood, she could’ve been making a lot in tips table after table, but he and Cas had held the table all night so they ordered breakfast, tipped her very well, and went their separate ways. They didn’t exchange numbers.

The Friday after their date, Dean couldn’t wait to see and talk to Cas again. At 7pm on the nose Cas strolled through the door in jeans that hugged his thighs and ass in all the right places, a plain grey t-shirt that did the same, and hair that looked like it had never seen a comb. Only this time, for first time, he had no laptop, no headphones and walked right past the bar, ignoring his regular table, and stepped up to the area for the pool table. He didn’t even greet Dean--just smiled at him, winked and proceeded to challenge the first person willing to play him. He won, with one the quickest and best played games Dean ever saw. Then, in a move he hadn’t done since he’d waltzed into the place, Cas flagged down Jo for a drink. Dean would have been worried that Cas was avoiding him, if it wasn’t for the blatant looks he was giving Dean in between taking his shots. The guy looked like he went to the school of seduction at University of Winchester. 

The sonuvabitch beat everyone who came up to meet him; he was gathering attention and building quite the pile of cash. Every single shot he called, he made. By the time Ellen came out from the back, Dean wasn’t even pretending to tend bar anymore. He was more or less ogling and drooling into the sink everytime Cas bent over the pool table and maintaining the gaze anytime Cas flashed his baby blues Dean’s way. Ash had taken over properly tending to customers about an hour ago. Ellen leaned beside Dean and just watched Cas rule the billiard table. Dean found himself increasingly aroused by the confidence oozing off of him. Cas stretched while waiting for his opponent to take his turn and Dean got a glimpse of mouth watering hip bones. Dean noticed Cas grinning at him, that bastard knew what he was doing to Dean. All kinds of filthy scenes played through Dean’s mind, him and Cas defiling that pool table, him dragging Cas into the bathroom for quickie, hell, Impala’s backseat had enough room---

He jumped when Ellen spoke up from beside him. “You know Dean, I’m happy your boy is winning and all, but he’s going to piss someone off, someone will think they’re bein’ hustled”

Dean stared at her. “You suggesting I escort him home to protect him or something?” he chuckled. Ellen gave him a stare that plainly said _boy don’t you question me._ Dean just coughed and nodded.

“ Get that boy home, he’s been hogging the table far too long. Clock out and see that he gets to his car okay.” With that Ellen began tending bar with Ash.

Dean did as he was told, he clocked out and then walked to the billiard table. 

Giving Cas a pointed look, which morphed into his best flirtatious smile. He jerked his head toward the door. Cas cocked an eyebrow and gave a wicked smile as leaned to take the next shot and nodded, and without breaking his gaze at Dean he called his shot: “eight ball side pocket!” He banked the eight and it landed in the side pocket as called. 

As he collected his cash and followed Dean through a rather angry looking crowd, the latter leaned close to him. “Where did you park?” he asked. 

“I didn’t, I walked,” Cas said. Dean thought his voice sounded off. On the way to the front door, Cas flagged down Jo again, dropped what was easily two hundred dollars in her apron pocket from his winnings, and thanked her for keeping him hydrated. Then he grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him out the front door.

Once outside, Cas was all smiles as he walked backwards to talk to Dean. “Can you believe that haul? Christ, even after giving that server a weeks worth of tips, I still have my share of the rent money for this month.” He looked around the parking lot. “Is that black beauty yours?” he asked, pointing to the Impala.

Dean stopped and looked confused, his voice was more tense than he intended: “You know she is, you saw my car last Friday! And what do you mean _that server,_ that was Jo, you know her!” Cas stopped. His eyes went wide and he chuckled, a low, full smile, crinkled eyed chuckle. Dean was almost annoyed. “Sorry Cas I missed the joke, how drunk are you?”

A set of devious blue eyes flashed at him. “I’m sorry.” He held out his hand to Dean as if to shake it. “I’m James Novak, Cas’ brother... Call me Jimmy.” Dean felt the world spin... _there’s two of them, _his mind was both racing and skidding to a halt at the same time.

When Dean didn’t shake his hand, Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Christ on the cross, my brother was right, you stop like a scratched record when embarrassed.” Dean’s mind snapped back to the present.

“Cas talks about me?” his voice cracked, and Jimmy’s impossibly wide smile got even wider, damn near manic. 

Jimmy sauntered in close to Dean and whispered: “Oh he has said SO much.” He put his mouth close to Dean’s ear “and some of it I wasn’t meant to hear, I’ve been visiting on the nights he’s out of town for meetings, I needed to see who my brother found so alluring, besides me” 

Dean audibly swallowed and Jimmy chuckled warm breath in his ear. Jimmy ghosted his mouth from Dean’s ear to his lips but didn’t kiss him. He pinned Dean with the same gaze Cas had the previous week. “So when he didn’t come home until daylight last Saturday, and said he had been with you,” Jimmy trailed his index finger across Dean’s collar and down the front of his shirt. “I decided to make the move that he’s too chicken shit to.” Then Jimmy turned abruptly and walked toward the Impala, calling over his shoulder: “He hasn’t shut up about you for almost a year. Drive me home Dean, I have a interesting situation to tell you about.”

~end~


End file.
